Prohibido
by LeyiUzumaki
Summary: Un amor prohibido entre ella: Una princesa y el: un esclavo maltratado. Ellos secretamente viven una historia de amor prohibida desde hace dos años ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando los celos de una bruja malvada, le dé una maldición a él, convirtiéndolo en una bestia sin control, la cual lastimara a su amada, luchando contra su amor por ella, al mismo tiempo que ella intenta ayudarle?
1. Esclavo

Hola, eh traído esta nueva historia que se me ocurrió, espero les guste a mi me gusta, pero no cuenta jajaja... resulta que vi una de la escenas del capitulo por la televisión y ahí se me ocurrió la historia, no es plagio ni nada, pero una escena me dio la idea, al final les cuento.

* * *

En medio de la noche iba corriendo con la larga capa negra, dejando apenas oculto el largo y delicado vestido azul (Que tapaban sus pies descalzos), al igual que su larga cabellera azabache, suelta con algunos rizos rebeldes. Sus metas todos los días eran las misma, esperar la noche y correr por los pasillos del palacio, adentrarse en la parte trasera del inmenso palacio, abrir una puerta de madera vieja: cuando al fin hacia todo ese recorrido agitada, se calmaba, caminaba nuevamente y ahí se encontraba con su fiel amigo, quien siempre hacia "Demasiado" por ella, a pesar de que su vida corría riesgo, pero lo poco que el podía hacer para ella era "Demasiado.

—Gracias Bankotsu—Dijo, luego de calmar su agitada respiración, destapar su rostro, mostrando aquellos ojos chocolates, además de poder observar a simple vista, su clara y suave piel, la que a pesar de haber corrido tanto, no tenía gotas de sudor en ella. Aquel joven de una larga trenza negra, le entrego un velero, con la vela ya encendida, y le abrió camino a la puerta continua, donde un gran pasillo húmedo y de piedras grises, esperaba que una delicada dama como ella, lo recorriera, todas las noches, desde hacía dos años.

—Suerte señorita Kagome y tenga cuidado con su mal humor—Le advirtió el sanamente y cerró la puerta, dejando más alumbrado aquel pasillo, donde ella camino hasta la puerta de hierro, saco de un pequeño saco un manojo de llaves, eligió la correspondiente y abrió la puerta, iluminando el calabozo frió que apenas tenía una pequeña ventana con barrotes, donde un joven algo sucio, con las ropas andrajosas, de larga cabellera azabache y ojos dorados, miraba hacia un lado. Ella se acercó a él, quien la miro con sorpresa, a pesar de saber que ella vendría, queriendo abrazarla, pero sus brazos estaba por arriba de su cabeza, atados con esas esposas, que en varios de sus castigos llegaban a desgarrar y hasta quemar su piel.

— ¡Inuyasha!—Soltó emocionada y lo abrazo, sintiendo su cuerpo apenas cubierto por el frió, luego ambos buscaron los labios del otro y se besaron.

—No debiste venir, eres una tonta, millones de veces te lo eh dicho—Le recrimino el cuándo el beso apasionado se cortó y la joven Kagome eligió otra llave del manojo y lo libero de esas cadenas, que lo mantenían prisionero.

—Acaso no te lo eh prometido hace dos años, recuerda.

—Ha, pero o quiero que te atrapen y te alejen de mi o algo peor—Le reprocho el, pero al sentir el calor que Kagome le brindaba con su reciente abrazo, se olvidó de todo y busco de nuevo sus suaves labios para besarle como hace unos momentos.

— ¿Inuyasha?

—Dime Kagome.

—Me ha contado un…

—Un pajarito llamado Bankotsu, que ando de mal humor ¿Adivine o me equivoque?

— ¿Por qué lo has estado, dime Inuyasha?

—Cosas de hombres, tú mantente al margen ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero quiero ayudarte, sabes que no tengo problema con eso. —Pero el no dijo nada y se aferró a ella con un abrazo, no le diría nada, de alguna manera la haría olvidarse de lo que comento Bankotsu.

Con Kagome era difícil y él lo sabía, tampoco podía abrazarla y besarle hasta que amanezca, pero si evitaría tocar el tema acerca de su mal humor, el cual era más claro que el agua, aunque Kagome no lo viera, él estaba mal humorado por ella, la amaba desde la primera vez que la vio, aun lo recordaba, su padre el rey del palacio, lo había comprado en un precio injusto aquel viejo demacrado que ya no estaba para tener esclavos.

Desde el principio lo maltrato castigándole sin razón, por ser joven e inexperto en los labores que le ordenaba, mas fue su castigo, la primera vez que observo detenidamente a Kagome, eso le había molestado, por lo que lo encerró sin agua y comida, apenas con la luz del sol entrando cada mañana, por la pequeña ventana de este mismo calabozo y desesperándose, al mismo tiempo acostumbrándose a los tres días, donde el sol desaparecía, ocultando luz alguna. Esas tres noches eran seguidas, desde hacía meses, pero hubo al final una distinta, aun lo recordaba, la luz que apareció de repente "Luz de esperanza" se dijo el, creyendo en ella aun, pero eso desapareció al ver a Kagome, que entraba con el velero, aun no sabía que era ella, ya que su cara la tapaba la capucha de la capa negra que llevaba, pero la sorpresa fue aún mayor al verla y saber que era ella. Lentamente se acercó a él, quien la miraba detenidamente.

—Tranquilo, no te haré daño—Dijo con inocencia Kagome y finalmente quedo cerca de Inuyasha, luego de entre sus ropas saco un pañuelo de color crema y con suma delicadeza seco el sudor de su frente, pero en ese mismo instante se quedaron mirando, como jamás se quedaron haciendo con otra persona en sus vidas.

—Una señorita como usted no debería de estar en este, frió, solitario y peligroso calabozo como este, además de estar cerca mío.

—Yo, eh venido a disculparme, por mi culpa se quedó observándome y mi padre lo castigo, si le hubiese hecho caso, quedándome en el palacio, usted jamás tendría que estar de esta manera—Le dijo ella, regalándole su más sincera mirada, logrando que esos ojos chocolates brillaran, al igual que los ámbar de él, gracias a la luz de la vela.

—No se disculpe, fue culpa mía, un esclavo no debe de mirar a una señorita.

— ¡Eso a mí no me interesa, usted está en todo su derecho de mirar a donde se le plazca!—Le dijo ella, queriendo darle confianza a Inuyasha con sus palabras, eso lo sorprendió, de verdad que empezaba a agradar Kagome, era distinta a todos los demás. Pero debería corregirla en un error, que ella tuvo.

—Permítame decirle que un esclavo no tiene derechos—Dijo el con pesar, lo cual era cierto.

— ¡Pero yo no apoyo esas medidas, mientras exista para mi si tendrán derechos!—Le trato de animar aún más ella, acercándose aún más a él.

Miro sus labios, jamás había deseado los labios de una mujer, a un esclavo le era imposible algo así, pero deseaba besar los de Kagome, le era tentador y prohibido, para despejarse subió su mirada, cruzándose con los ojos de ella, esos encantadores orbes chocolates.

Ella subió su mirada ya que de igual manera deseaba besar de los labios del esclavo, jamás había besado a un hombre, pero ese momento era tentador y para despejarse no tuvo mal idea, que mirarlo directo a los ojos y quedar encantada con aquellos ojos ámbar de Inuyasha.

Al mirarse aquella vez se enamoraron por arte de magia, era inevitable, el amor había nacido en ese mismo instante que ambos desearon probar los labios del otro y al decidir mirarse, para apartar ese mutuo deseo. Pero como si fuesen capaces de leer los pensamientos del otro, se besaron lentamente, pero al mismo tiempo, siendo inexperto, encontrando placentero ese contacto, para luego cortarlo y mirarse.

—Debo volver, esta noche no puedo quedarme hasta el amanecer, pero será solo esta noche, prometo que vendré todas desde mañana, sin falta—Dijo ella, besando su mejilla, dejándolo sin palabras y olvidándose de algo que recordó al instante. —Soy Kagome y usted ¿Cómo se llama? No eh tenido tiempo de saberlo.

—Inuyasha—Dijo el, conservando la sensación del beso reciente en sus labios, olvidándose del mundo por un momento y de que él, era un esclavo y Kagome, la hija del dueño de su libertad.

—Creo que no es conveniente que regrese—Dijo el, extrañándola sin que se marchara, solo por mirarla y besarle. A Kagome no le gusto lo que dijo, ella quería venir y ser amable con él, sentía la necesidad, su corazón lleno de bondad se lo ordenaba, además de querer un beso nuevamente. Sin dudarlo se acercó de nuevo a Inuyasha y lo beso.

—Prometo que mañana por la noche, volveré a tu lado… Inuyasha—Dijo ella con firmeza y así lo cumplió durante dos años hasta este momento. Pero pronto todos se lo llevaría el tiempo, dejándolo lejos de su amada, al ser vendido por el padre de esta.

Las cosquillas de los besos de Inuyasha eran mas terribles cada vez, pero pararon en aquel momento que los recuerdos abandonaron su mente y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

— ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?

—Solo me perdí recordando, Kagome—Dijo y sonrió, besando ahora los labios de su amada, que permanecía abrazada a él.

— ¿Qué recordabas?—Curioso ella.

—Cuando me visitaste por primera vez acá en este mismo lugar, trayéndome luz. —Dijo el, mientras se sentaba en un rincón del calabozo, con Kagome sobre su regazo.

—Sí, yo también recuerdo aquella vez—Dijo y ambos se besaron. —Tantas veces te propuse huir luego de visitarte un tiempo largo, al mismo tiempo que forzábamos este amor—Dijo ella, con un leve sonrojo, recibiendo un abrazo de Inuyasha.

—Siempre me negué, era peligroso y aun eras una niña.

—Tú también lo eras—Dijo ella—Pero era preferible morir en el intento de escape, al esperar que sufras como en estos dos años.

—Tú eres más importante que mi vida, alguna vez serás la reina del palacio y ahí sí, me dejaras escapar con tigo—Dijo él y la beso.

—Por qué no ahora, no quería decirlo, pero se algo de la causa de tu mal humor.

—No hablemos de eso, mejor disfrutemos de estar juntos. —Intento desviarla del tema, pero Kagome no se lo permitió.

— ¡Si mi padre sigue con esa idea que invade su mente, por más que grites y patalees e intentes desviar el tema, huiremos juntos Inuyasha!—Lo dijo mientras se había levantado e Inuyasha la miraba serio.

—No escaparemos, ni creas tampoco que me ayudaras a hacerlo. —Se puso más serio y tomo las delicadas manos de Kagome.

—Pero… no quiero que te venda y te alejes de mí, para que sea la reina del palacio, aún faltan años y para ese entonces te abre perdido, tonto—Le dijo entre lágrimas y se refugió en el pecho de Inuyasha, hasta que sus lágrimas pararon. Inuyasha volvió a sentarse en el rincón de antes, con Kagome en su regazo y la beso lo más dulce que pudo.

—A lo mejor este esperando regresar.

—Sabes que si te escapas por tu cuenta, no lo lograras—Dijo ella.

—Veras que sí.

—No, no lo permitiré, quiero irme contigo o al menos ayudarte.

—Kagome escucha, a mi manera es mejor.

— ¡Me niego!—Le impuso Kagome, se cruzó de brazos y miro a un lado.

— ¡Por mi enójate lo que desees, pero me ayudare solo, te guste o no!

—Inuyasha… —Lo llamo, quedando frente de él, mirándose ambos nuevamente. Luego Kagome dirigió sus manos a la camisa maltratada de Inuyasha, desatando los nudos del comienzo del comienzo de esta, luego hizo que se la sacara, dejando al descubierto su pecho que además de tener apenas los músculos marcados, el poseía otro tipos de marcas y eras de los castigos que recibía, mientras trabajaba para su padre. Entonces bajo y fue dejando besos en aquel pecho castigado, Inuyasha quería detenerla, siempre ella hacia eso, pero le era tan exquisito que ella hiciera eso, que tardaba en detenerla, justo en momento que deseaba hacerle el amor.

—Ya no sigas, detente Kagome—Suplico, la cogió por los brazos, la beso con un beso encendido de pasión.

—¿Por qué…? Deseo que lo hagamos Inuyasha.

—Yo igual… pero este no es lugar—Le dijo, beso su frente, se colocó nuevamente la camisa y la abrazo contra él. Así se quedaron dormidos, apagando el deseo de hacer el amor, con aquel sueño, que al amanecer se cortó, cuando Bankotsu le aviso que debían separarse.

Inuyasha volvió a su lugar, encadenado con sus brazos arriba, Kagome no pudo mostrarle su mirada de dolor al verlo así nuevamente, así que solo miro a un lado, se recuperó y con una sonrisa se despido de su amado Inuyasha. Al estar fuera, lejos de Inuyasha nuevamente, le pidió un último favor a Bankotsu.

—Debo pedirte un favor, Bankotsu.

—Usted dirá señorita Kagome.

—Esta tarde, debes ayudarme a salir con Inuyasha, no será un escape, solo quiero enseñarle un claro del bosque, le hará bien.

—Está bien señorita, pero me temo que no podrá ser seguido—Le afirmo él.

—Lo sé, lo sé, tu solo despejarme el camino y prepara un caballo para ese momento, hasta la tarde. Así Kagome se fue a las corridas nuevamente, atravesando los pasillos del palacio, llegando a su habitación, colocándose rápidamente su camisón y metiéndose a la cama, antes de esconder su vestido que estaba un poco sucio, por el lugar donde estuvo. Otra vez se quedó dormida, pensando en Inuyasha y en lo que tenía planeado regalarle en ese claro del bosque, que era su escondite.

* * *

La sorpresa tendrá un ingrediente extra, si lo desean un Lemon, lo que seguirá luego puede suceder con o sin el lemon, pero ustedes eligen.

Como se me ocurrió la historia.

Resulta que vi una escena de una novela, solo un fragmento, donde una reina iba a visitar a su amado que era un esclavo al calabozo y ahí lo besaba, pero termino ahí, ya que era parte de lo que mostrarían una sola vez, no se trate de eso la novela, pero a mi me vino la idea, ademas de que ya tenia una parecida, pero no con el desenlace que tendrá esta luego.

Listo explique, espero su opiniones, sean buenas o malas, sean consejos o no, no obligo a nadie que lo haga, solo espero que les guste la historia.

Sayonara :D

un capitulo por semana, si es que esto tiene exito n.n

26/09/2013


	2. Libre

Hola, no lo aguante mas y puse mucho empeño en terminar el capitulo, como me alegra ^^ que la historia les guste, me alegra muchísimo por eso aquí otro capitulo, disfrútenlo Leí un comentario que decia "Buen comienzo" yo creo lo mismo, por eso leí una y otra vez el primer capitulo, realmente me atrape a mi misma-¿Lo escribí yo?-Me pregunte "Si tu, tonta" me contesto mi yo inteligente-No sabia que existía un yo inteligente... jejeje, mejor me discuto otro día no los molesto mas, lean tranquilos.

* * *

**Hace dos años**

No había sido capaz de olvidar aquel beso, como pudo disfrutarlo tanto, jamás le había ocurrido algo igual, deseaba cometer ese beso nuevamente, no tenía pena de hacerlo, qué más da si fue con un esclavo, para su padre podía ser indigno, hasta la mataría a ella o la convertiría en esclava, si se enterara de eso, pero para ella, todos eran iguales.

— ¡Ah! ¡Tus besos son un encanto, Inuyasha, con solo haberlos probado dos veces, en una noche… me parecen un encanto!—Dijo hacia sus adentros, mientras se acostaba en la cama, a la espera de la visita de su padre, aquella vez esa fue la razón, para no estar hasta el amanecer con Inuyasha.

De golpe la puerta se abrió, casi logrando un salto en la cama, del susto que se llevó. Como era de esperarse, su padre era quien entro, siempre hacia esas entradas que asustaban a cualquiera, no parecía a verse enterado de su escape nocturno, ya que su apariencia era seria, pero no era de un enojo.

—Me parece perfecto que estés en tu cama, por fin me obedece, hacia bastante que no entraba a tu alcoba y te encontraba lista para dormir Kagome—Dijo el imponente hombre, de mirada fría, ante una Kagome que trataba de no mirarlo fijo a la cara, ya que eso lo ponía nervioso, causando su mal humor.

—Soy una niña buena como quiere padre—Dijo mordiéndose la lengua del coraje que le daba, el tener que ser amable con una persona, que aunque fuera su padre, no merecía respeto, como tantas otras en el mundo.

—Sí, eso parece, bien de tu parte, si sigues así, no dudo que serás la reina de todo este palacio, siendo aún joven Kagome—Aclaro su garganta y continuo—Mejor descansa, los reyes deben de descansar y más si se trata de una mujer. —Así se retiró, sin despedirse de su hija, con un conocido saludo paternal, era un rey orgulloso, lo cual lograba que no sea capaz de mostrar esa clase de cariños, cariños comunes entre una hija única, sin madre, hija del único rey de estas tierras, con la gran responsabilidad de ser además, la única princesa, heredera en un futuro del reino.

—Mañana me quedare a tu lado… hasta el amanecer—Dijo en su mente, antes de cerrar sus bellos ojos chocolates y caer un profundo sueño. Durmió pensando en él, Inuyasha, toda la noche, hasta lo soñó siendo libre y estando a su lado, cuando despertó tuvo la loca idea de que alguna vez, ella seria quien cumpla eso a Inuyasha, pero un escándalo fuera del palacio la alejo de sus locas ideas, haciendo que se asomara por el balcón. Ahí vio a Inuyasha, tirado en suelo—Seguramente lo está castigando como siempre—Pensó preocupada, pero sería el fin, si iba en su ayuda— ¿Qué puedo hacer?—Se preguntó y una invadió su mente. — ¡Aaah! ¡Padre, socorro, que alguien me ayude!—Empezó a gritar, fingiendo que en cualquier momento se caería del balcón. Todos le prestaron atención, su padre miro a unos hombres quienes se llevaron lejos a Inuyasha, mientras uno de una larga trenza negra, se reía por dentro, ya que conocía perfectamente a Kagome.

—Te encuentras bien Kagome, debes de tener más cuidado la próxima vez—Dijo su padre, quien había caído, tal como lo planeo Kagome, quien estaba sentada en una silla de su habitación, mientras tomaba un poco de agua, que su padre mando a que le traigan.

—Puedes quedarte tranquilo padre, fue un susto, tendré mas cuidado la próxima, te lo prometo.

—Eso espero, tienes que ser más responsable Kagome. Mejor descansa, luego vendré a verte.—Su padre le dio un beso en la frente, pareció que le había preocupado mucho, era raro que hiciera eso, Kagome lo noto, pero luego no le dio importancia, Inuyasha estaba a salvo de él, seguro ya estaría en ese calabozo, que era mejor estar allí a que su padre lo castigue, pero lo que Kagome no sabía era que Inuyasha se preocupó realmente por ella, sin ser capaz de darse cuenta de que fue un plan de la misma Kagome para salvarlo, quedándose intranquilo.

**Esa noche**

Kagome espero que su padre ya no le estorbare, fingió estar acostada para dormir y en el momento justo, se levantó sin hacer el menor ruido, se sacó rápido su camisón, se vistió con un vestido largo de color verde, luego una capa con capucha, de color negra y as bajo hasta la cocina, donde buscaría algo para comer. Apenas alumbrando con una vela, cogió todo, además de agua y lo coloco en una canasta, así salió por unos de los pasillos que daba a la parte trasera del palacio, donde su padre acostumbraba a encerrar a los esclavos especiales, pero siempre era uno y ahora ese uno, tenía un nuevo nombre, Inuyasha.

Hacia un año, cuando cumplió los 15, su padre había comprado como de costumbres a los esclavos, entre ellos uno muy rebelde, Bankotsu, pero ella a pesar de ser chica, sintió lastima y quiso ayudarlo, así fue como a escondidas le daba comida, cuando era su padre el cual lo dejaba sin ella, además de no poder tomar agua, por eso motivo para su padre, Bankotsu era fuerte, al ser capaz de resistir días sin comer ni beber, por eso dejo de castigarlo y empezó a tenerle confianza, pero aún era su esclavo, solo que lo utilizaba de guardia en ese mismo lugar, donde ahora se encontraba Inuyasha, a quien ahora ella ayudaría.

— ¡Fu! Al fin llego, detesto caminar—Dijo y toco dos veces la puerta desde afuera, Bankotsu sabía que era Kagome y le abrió.

—Estuvo preguntando por ti

— ¿De verdad?

—Creyó que en verdad te estabas por caer del balcón y cuando quedamos solos, me pregunto, peor no le conteste nada.

—Eres muy malo, ya suficiente castigo tiene.

—Tenia, hasta que empiece a recibir más de tu ayuda.

—Puede que tengas razón, bueno mejor entrare, me quedare hasta el amanecer, a partir de hoy y todas las noches, ya sabes que hacer le dijo ella—Así con una canasta en un brazo abrió, cogió el velero que le entrego Bankotsu, este le abrió la siguiente puerta, dejando ver el húmedo y gris pasillo, luego la puerta se cerró y camino a la continua que era de hierro, apoyo la canasta en el suelo de piedra, cogió un saco de entre sus ropas y abrió la puerta, iluminando el lugar donde estaba Inuyasha.

Él estaba en la posición de siempre, con los brazos arriba y con cadenas en sus muñecas, mirando a un lado, ya que no tenía mucha orientación de donde mirar, a causa de tantas noches en la oscuridad. Llevaba una camisa maltratada, y un pantalón en el mismo estado, conservando su largo cabello azabache y sus ojos dorados, los cuales se cruzaron con los de Kagome, al momento que el sintió su presencia, quedando sorprendido nuevamente.

Kagome dejo el velero en el suelo, al igual que la canasta y se acercó a él en silencio, y con el manojo de llaves lo libero, sin tener miedo alguno de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué hace?

—Lamento que sea hasta que amanezca, pero hasta entonces no le hará mal, dormir ahí, colgado por esas cadenas—Dijo ella, fue hasta la canasta, pero antes de poder seguir su camino, Inuyasha la detuvo de un brazo inesperadamente.

—No se hizo daño hoy, en el balcón ¿O sí?—Pregunto, preocupado sin duda, sin ser dueño de sus actos, al momento de tomarla de un brazo.

—Ah, no realmente, fue una mentira que mi padre creyó, gracias a mi plan, no fue castigado por él. —Eso sorprendió aún más a Inuyasha, jamás nadie lo ayudo como ella.

—Ha, no tiene por qué hacerlo, pudo caerse de verdad y luego…—Pero quedo sin habla cuando Kagome puso frente con frente, mientras estaba en puntitas de pie, levemente.

—Pero aquí estoy y no fuiste castigado, Inuyasha…—Dijo y le regalo un beso suave, para luego ser tomado posesivamente por los brazos de Inuyasha, quien no se pudo controlar.

—L-Lo siento—Dijo inuyasha apartándose, pero sabiendo claramente, que disfruto aquel beso y aquel contacto del abrazo.

—Eh ¿Por qué?—Pregunto Kagome, pero Inuyasha apenas la miraba. —Traje algo para ti, esto te ayudara bastante—Dijo Kagome, ante la mirada que Inuyasha que la siguió en cada uno de sus movimientos, luego de la canasta saco el agua y le se la entregó a Inuyasha, quien en verdad estaba sediento de ella, necesitaba tomar agua, pero estaba acostumbrándose a estar sin ella.

— ¿Agua?

—Sí, conociendo a mi padre, lo dejo sin ella y además sin…—Taran, de la canasta saco una buena porción, de una excelente comida y se la entregó a Inuyasha, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar. — ¡Vamos, cómelo!—Alentó Kagome e Inuyasha a no lo soportaba y en poco tiempo acabo con todo, aun le quedaba algo de agua, pero luego podría tomarla.

—Gracias… Kagome—Dijo él, emocionando a Kagome, al ser llamada por él, por su nombre.

—Veras que estarás fuerte y mi padre te castigare menos, no te aseguro que no lo hará, pero al menos tendrás comida seguido, igual prometo traerte.

—No es necesario que una señorita como tú, se arriesgue tanto.

—Lo vale, Inuyasha—Dijo ella y se acercó a Inuyasha—Pero quiero una recompensa—Dijo y se acercó a un mas, sin darle chaces de resistirse a Inuyasha, quien la beso abrazándola contra sí.

**Presente**

La tarde se hecho presente al fin, pronto Kagome le daría su sorpresa a Inuyasha— ¡No, nos podemos escapar, es una locura, no te involucres en esto!—Pudo ella escuchar, que Inuyasha le diría esas palabras, cuando estén fuera del calabozo, rumbo al claro, donde planeaba, tener su tarde de amor con él. Solo debía esperar que su padre se marchara, tarde por media o una vez a la semana, había un día clave, donde él se iba y no volvía hasta el amanecer. Luego de que se fuera, ella llena de felicidad, se fue corriendo descalza por el mismo pasillo de siempre, no, esta vez, debería de tomar otro camino, las sirvientas eran malas, a pesar de ser lo que eran y si la veían correr por ese pasillo de siempre descalza, sabiendo que llevaba a la puerta del calabazo, donde estaba Inuyasha, detrás del palacio, su padre se enteraría y todo acabaría, en especial para Inuyasha.

De su habitación, bajo las escaleras, yendo hasta el pasillo que llevaba a la estancia de su padre, pasando por la biblioteca, hasta llegar a la puerta del tercer jardín del palacio, luego daba la vuelta—Siempre corriendo descalza—Hasta llegar a la puerta del calabozo, tocar dos veces y esperar a que Bankotsu le abriera.

—Tal como pensé.

— ¿Qué pensaste?

—Que vendrías

—Muy gracioso. Dime ¿Hoy mi padre le hizo algo?

—No, apenas se ocupó de Inuyasha, es más, mando a que le traigan comida.

—Eso lo sabía, escuche cuando lo ordeno.

—Siempre escuchando, pero ahora será mejor que vallas por él, así lo llevas a donde dijiste, mientras traeré el caballo.

—De acuerdo, hasta luego y suerte—Dijo Kagome, esta vez no traía la capa, ya que solo la usaba de noche, basándose en una vieja leyenda, pero era esa era otra historia (Puede que no la trajera puesta, pero si estaba a un lado de su brazo). Abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo, saco el saco donde siempre guardaba el manojo de llaves, abrió a puerta, esta vez fue muy brusca, solo por emoción, pero había asustado un poco a Inuyasha.

— ¿Kagome?

— ¡Inuyasha!—Tan emocionada como siempre, corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo, luego lo libero de sus esposas.

—Pero que…

—Ven, nos vamos

— ¿Dónde?

—Ya lo veras.

— ¡No, nos podemos escapar, es una locura, no te involucres en esto!—Kagome rio, sabía que el diría eso.

—No nos escaparemos tonto, solo quiero darte días por medio de libertad, además de una grata sorpresa, que tu no quieres hacer nunca aquí—Inuyasha mucho no lo creyó, ya que por la cabeza de Kagome pasaban miles de ideas locas, pero él estaba al tanto de eso que nunca quería hacer con ella, en el calabozo.

—A mí no me digas tonto, tú lo eres, además no me escapare, te dije que lo hare solo.

— ¡Que no lo haremos!—Kagome tomo aire, se calmó y prosiguió—Confía en mí, no nos escaparemos.

—Promételo

—Lo prometo—Dijo ella abrazándose a Inuyasha, luego él se acercó a sus labios, Kagome sonrió y finalmente su besaron.

—Solo porque lo prometes tú—Dijo y salieron juntos del calabozo, tomados de las manos. Afuera los esperaba Bankotsu con un caballo, Inuyasha se subió, dándole la mano a Kagome, quien quedo delante de Inuyasha, de costado por su vestido.

— ¿Sabes montar?

—Algo, pero sino es muy lejos, podre hacerlo—Afirmo con confianza Inuyasha y ante la mirada de Bankotsu se fue por donde Kagome indico.

Una vez que llegaron, ataron el caballo lejos del lugar donde Kagome quería llevar realmente a Inuyasha. Una vez en ese lugar, ella sonrió y se abrazó a Inuyasha, quien hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Te gusta? Acá vendremos, será nuestro lugar, no puede ser todos los días, pero vendremos.

—Es un lugar hermoso, no más que tu—Comento—y algo oculto, se siento realmente bien estar aquí.

—Esperaba que te sintieras así… Inuyasha—Dijo Kagome, luego se besaron. Al terminar el beso, Kagome extendió su capa en el suelo, que estaba cubierto de césped, primero se sentó Inuyasha en ella, para luego recibir entre sus brazos a Kagome.

— ¿S-segura?-Pregunto entre el beso, que habían iniciado.

—Si… que listo eres, ya sabias lo que quería.

—Tuve una sospecha, pero creía más en que querías que escapemos juntos. —Dijo Inuyasha, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Kagome por encima del vestido y besaba su cuello.

—No pensemos en eso… hagamos el amor… Inuyasha—Dijo, quedando tumbada, delicadamente, en su propia capa, por las agiles manos de Inuyasha.

* * *

Sin mas esperaba, próximo capitulo abra Lemon, prometido, que hentai soy, xD, no me molesta jajaja... si a mi yo reservado, pero esta muy encerrado jajaja... xD bueno, no leemos y muchas gracias por aceptar esta historia.

Sayonara y cuídense, amigos de todo el mundo.

Pd:Seguro que pasado mañana estará, pero quiero hacer un Lemon, como jamas lo eh hecho, así que... sábado o lunes estará listo, os prometo.

27/09/2013


	3. Amantes

Hola, lunes, ultimo día que nombre, para actualizar en el capitulo anterior. Espero os guste, hay lemon ya aviso, hice no muchos lemons, pero hice y creo que este es diferente a los no muchos, disfrútenlo.

* * *

Se acercó a su amada, quien permanecía debajo de él, pero con cuidado de no aplastarla. La miro a los ojos, los cuales brillaban, al igual que los suyos, al mismo tiempo miraba aquellos labios que estaban algo húmedos, esos delicados labios, como solo una princesa (su ahora princesa, solo de él, un inmundo esclavo) poseía. Aún más cerca se puso, para finalmente besarla, pero no como de costumbre, como siempre lo hacían, sino como cuando perdía el control, pero en este momento le era permitido hacerlo, y sin pensarlo dos veces o una, la beso, con pasión voraz, probando esos labios, más de lo que siempre probaba, conociendo a que llevaría el beso. Mientras el beso era cometido, con su lengua relamió el labio inferior de su amada, la cual abrió ambos, dándole permiso de recorrer su cabida, para encontrarse con la lengua ansiosa de ella, ansiosa de encontrarse con la de él y empezar el baile, prohibido.

—Me dejaras sin aire, Inu… yasha—Le reclamo con amor Kagome, luego de aquel beso tan voraz.

—Y tú a mí…—De igual manera recrimino el, tomando aire al igual que ella, su amada Kagome. Con una mano la levanto delicadamente, pero a la vez pasional, para que ambos cuerpos estén pegados, y así poder besarla nuevamente, de la misma manera que hace un momento. Con su mano libre acaricio la espalda de Kagome, aun con su vestido puesto, pero pronto ya no tendría de esa manera y solamente habría un culpable, Inuyasha.

Kagome se había abrazo a Inuyasha, lo suficiente para sentirlo bien de cerca, mientras disfrutaba de un segundo beso, lleno de pasión y amor. Sin pena alguna, adentro su suaves manos, dentro de la camisa que el traía, acariciando su espalda, pero sin nada encima, en la piel de Inuyasha misma, quien tuvo una reacción bastante electrizante al sentir las manos de ella, suaves, cálidas, de una princesa, su princesa en ese momento y mucho más.

— ¿Puedo, Inuyasha?—Pregunto, después del beso, con intenciones de liberarlo de esa camisa. Entonces el la recostó en la capa y con la ayuda de ella, se la saco, pero luego de besarla, pero no en sus labios, esos labios que deseaba siempre, beso su mejilla, hasta llegar el lóbulo de su oreja y succionarla, logrando que Kagome se retorciera un poco, acelerando con sus caricias en el pecho de él.

—Más… Kagome, no te detengas…—Suplico el, posando una de sus manos en una de ella, para que aumente el ritmo de la caricias dadas. Kagome dejo de utilizar sus manos e hizo que Inuyasha quedara debajo de ella, él no se opuso y la dejo, hacer lo que ella quería. Al momento de tenerlo en su dominio, beso desde su cuello, hasta su pecho, yendo de arriba abajo, logrando que Inuyasha disfrute y cerrara los ojos, sintiendo los labios de su amada, recorriéndolo desde su cuello a su pecho.

Le había dado la espalda, con el aun recostado en la capa que ella misma coloco en el suelo, aparto su cabello hacia adelante, llevando luego sus manos a los nudos de su vestido, entonces Inuyasha se levantó quedando sentando al igual que ella también, pero por detrás, dispuesto a quitarle el mismo ese vestido. La levanto y dejo parada, cuando al fin deshizo todos los nudos, para finalmente deslizar el vestido, por la silueta de su amada Kagome. Al caer al suelo, saco delicadamente sus pies de en medio del vestido, apartando un poco, con sus pies, para luego darse la vuelta y encontrarse con Inuyasha, quien la jalo de un brazo contra sí, desesperado casi, por despojarla de la única prenda que no le daba la chance aun de verla desnuda por primera vez.

—Eres hermosa, Kagome.

—Inu… yasha…—Entonces la beso, teniéndola contra sí, rozando ambos cuerpos.

Besos sus labios apasionadamente, luego succiono su labio inferior, beso la comisura de sus labios, bajo a su cuello, donde lamio, mordió y succiono, dejando apenas unas marcas rojas, que luego desaparecerían. Aparto el sedoso, azabache y largo cabello de ella hacia atrás, para entretenerse unos instantes con el lóbulo de la oreja, volver a su cuello, bajar a su hombro. Mientras la tenía entretenida con sus acciones, había logrado desatar los nudos del corsé que ella llevaba, para liberarla de él, dibujando una sonrisa triunfante que ella vio, gustándole y no viendo el momento de ser completamente suya. Pero él se detuvo un momento, ya que quedo impactado al verla desnuda, era hermosa, perfecta, toda su piel era clara y natural todo en ella era de esa manera, no era como las pocas mujeres que llego a ver.

Kagome pensó que al no le gustaba lo que veía e intento cubrirse y no tardo en hablar.

—No te detengas, no me arrepiento de esto… por favor tú no te arrepientas… Inu…—Pero Inuyasha la interrumpió, ya no permitiéndole que se oculte de él, quien la deseaba más que nunca, la amaba más que nunca, por eso hacia lo que hacía.

—Yo menos me arrepiento… te amo Kagome y por eso hago esto… además de desearte, mi princesa—Dijo besándola nuevamente, introduciendo su lengua en la cabida de ella, saboreando cada rincón de esta, mientras Kagome cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de la nuca y el por la cintura, sintiendo en su pecho dos bultos que al rozar lo excitaban demasiado.

Ella estaba de igual manera, sintiendo aquel roce de sus senos, contra el pecho de Inuyasha, a tal punto de tener sus pezones erectos, listos para Inuyasha, quien no tardó mucho en atrapar uno con sus dientes, pasando su lengua por ellos, succionándolos a cada uno, por turno al igual que sus senos cabiendo casi enteros en su boca, logrando que Kagome gimiera y se arquera contra él.

Por ningún motivo se detuvo hizo el mismo trabajo para ambos senos, pasando su lengua alrededor de sus pezones, disfrutando que Kagome gimiera cada vez más y más, siendo música para sus oídos.

La recostó nuevamente, mirándola fijo siempre a los ojos, lo cual no daba pena a ninguno, deseaban este momento de igual manera, estaban en el lugar perfectos, para demostrarse su amor de la manera más íntima y expuesta, mostrándose uno al otro, sin nada, tal y como vinieron al mundo para conocerse, enamorarse y demostrárselo, aunque fuera prohibido, no les importaba, eso no los detendría, hacía dos años que no los detendría y ahora no sucedería, ya llegaría el día de amarse libremente, porque aunque no les importara nada, eso de amarse libremente, era imposible (Salvo que fuera en secreto, por algo existen).

—Te amo, Inuyasha… yo también…—Dijo Kagome, ansiosa y a la espera del momento final, de este encuentro de amor, pero con el dese (Al igual que Inuyasha) se repetirlo sin descaro.

El sonrió, casi podría decirse que sus ojos brillaron como nunca, no era la primera vez que ella le decía te amo o él lo hacía, pero en este momento era muy especial. Una vez recostada, beso sus labios, mientras con sus manos recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo, quería conocerlo todo, grabar en las yemas de sus dedos los rincones (Seguramente) ocultos en su amada princesa.

De sus deseados labios, los labios que el tanto deseaba probar, fue directo a entremedio de sus senos, donde beso y paso su lengua, luego hasta su vientre y finalmente al sexo de su amada, el cual recibiría su merecida atención, no le prohibiría tal cosa en ese lugar. Abrió sus piernas que estaban algo flojas, sin resistencia, rozando a propósito la punta de sus dedos por sus muslos, para luego ver cerrar lentamente los ojos a Kagome, quien se puso nerviosa, sin arrepentimiento, pero a punto de sentir una experiencia jamás probada, hasta que hizo su cabeza para atrás, sujetando con sus manos en puño, la capa, en ese justo momento que Inuyasha estimulo su sexo, adentrando su lengua, recorriendo esa parte sensible de su amada, lentamente de arriba abajo, succionando el pequeñito botón de ese lugar, el cual era muy sensible, apenas con primer tacto Kagome gemía alto, sintiendo algo caliente en su vientre que bajo hasta su sexo, para finalmente explotar, conservando el sube y baja de su pecho, a causa de agitación.

Se sacó su última prenda, ese par de pantalones negros que tenía, mientras Kagome se recuperaba de lo sucedido recientemente, al mismo tiempo que la excitación de él, su erecto miembro dolía debajo de esa prenda, pero cambio todo cuando lo libero de la tortura. Quiso probar una vez más los labios de Kagome, quien tenía sus mejillas algo coloradas, quien quedaron como dos manzanitas en su cara, al momento de sonreírle a Inuyasha, paro luego gemir al sentir como el miembro del rozaba su sexo, ya que en el momento que el subió a besarlo, enrollo sus pierna por la cintura de él, generando el roce.

— ¿Continuo Kagome?

—S-sí, tonto, no te detengas… Inuyasha

— ¿Segura?—Pregunto mirándola, mientras apartaba varios mechones de su rostro, impidiendo la vista completa de este.

— ¡Sí!—Dijo firme y le beso, con profundo amor y algo deseo, sintiendo el roce nuevamente en su sexo. Kagome descanso su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha mientras sentía como la punta de su miembro invadía su interior húmedo, cálido y estrecho, dándole la bienvenida justa con ese exquisito placer para él. Mordió apenas su hombro, ahogando un leve momento en grito de dolor, al sentir que su lugar estaba siendo invadido más y más, rompiendo esa barrera que la hacía pura y ahora ya no más, ahora su pureza le había sido arrebatada por su amado y jamás se arrepentiría de eso.

—Ya pasara—Dijo en su oído, tratando de consolarla, mientras se mantenía dentro de ella, acostumbrándola a él. Trato de que ella olvidara el dolor, besándola ahí, en su cuello, luego en sus labios, su oreja, viendo cada vez que besaba sus labios sus ojos cerrados, pero más relajados y supo que el momento de seguir era, cuando Kagome lo abrazo, atrayéndola más a ella y se animó a moverse a penetrarla un poco más de lo ya hecho.

Las embestidas empezaron lentas, rápidas y descontroladas, al mismo tiempo que placenteras y subiendo al temperatura de ambos cuerpos, gimiendo más fuerte, sin poder escuchar nada más que eso, queriendo más y más del otro, con cada embiste, rozando piel con piel, esa piel desnuda de ambos, que empezaba a humedecerse con cada ola de placer que se hacía constante, seguida, sin negarles nada de la exquisitez de estar unidos, como siempre quisieron, siempre desde que se empezaron a amar, sabiéndolo y no negándolo.

— ¡Inuyashaaa!—Gimió Kagome.

— ¡Kagomeee!—Gimió Inuyasha, llegando a su límite, pero queriendo aún más, igual que ella, ambos estaban de la misma manera, no era nada distinto, estaban de igual condiciones.

Justo en el momento que sentían que su límite llegaría, dejándolos seguramente saciados del otro, se besaron y dijeron— ¡Te amooo!—Con un gemido alargado, al derramarse por igual, ella su esencia que daba placer a él y el de igual manera su esencia que liberaba a causa de la ella, para darle fin al acto de amor.

El corazón de ambos empezaba a calmarse, ya no latía con fuerza, al igual que la respiración, la cual estaba calmada, mientras el descansaba sobre su amada, habiendo posado su cabeza entre los pechos de ella, tapándola apenas con su largo cabello azabache, luego de salir de ella y sentir la ola de placer ahora si la última, por el roce. Mientras que Kagome tenía sus manos sobre la espalda de él, con sus ojos cerrados, pero sin dormir, al igual que Inuyasha.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, fue maravillo, tal como me imagine que sería mi primera vez… gracias Inuyasha.

—Ha, solo presumes.

—No lo hago, de verdad fue maravilloso. —Aseguro Kagome.

—Ya lo sé, solo quería oírlo una vez más, Kagome—Dijo él y beso su entremedio de sus pechos.

—En los labios. —Susurro Kagome, buscando que Inuyasha la escuchara, él lo hizo, pero no quería un susurro, si era necesario quería que ella se lo grite.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡En los labio…!—Pero antes de terminar la beso en los labios, luego volvieron a la posición de antes, no duro mucho ya que Inuyasha se recostó junto con ella, abrazándola por detrás, sin importarles a ambos, que aún estaban desnudos.

**Esa noche**

Se habían quedado dormidos, sin separarse el uno del otro, nunca dejaron de estar pegados como en ese momento. A la noche despertaron, sintiendo al otro, recordando de golpe lo que hicieron durante la tarde, sin avergonzarse, quedando de frente, para abrazarse y besarse, casi hasta decirse buen día, cuando era de noche, pero ambos pensaron antes de decirlo y gracias a eso, no cometieron ese error.

—La ayudo mi princesa—Dijo Inuyasha, cuando vio levantarse a Kagome.

—No hace falta—Dijo ella, con una sonrisa que él pudo ver en medio de la noche, para luego sentirla arriba suyo.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea?

—Que me haga el amor. —Dijo, quedando completamente encima de él, con sus piernas una de cada lado de la cintura de Inuyasha. Él sabía que era tiempo de volver, podrían quedarse dormidos nuevamente y si no llegaban antes del amanecer, sería el fin, aunque deseaba hacerle el amor nuevamente, no lo hizo y siendo más fuerte que ella, la dejo debajo de él.

—Es mejor que volvamos, princesa, no es conveniente que sigamos en este lugar.

—¿Pero…?—Kagome lo entendió, con solo mirarlo lo entendía, entonces Inuyasha se levantó, ayudándola, dándose ambos un último beso cargado de pasión, para vestirse e ir hasta donde dejaron el caballo, al momento de su llegada en ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron hasta el calabozo, Bankotsu salió de este, recibiéndolos, para luego llevarse consigo el caballo y dejar que Inuyasha y Kagome entren, para tener seguramente la dolorosa despedida. Lo beso y abrazo, sin querer soltarlo, queriendo dejarlo libre alguna vez, pero estando a su lado, huyendo con él, aunque no quisiera, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien…Kagome—Aseguro el, ya que últimamente el padre de Kagome no era tan duro.

—No quiero dejarte encadenado nuevamente.

—Lo sé, pero debes de hacerlo, y tienes que irte luego—Dijo besando sus manos, luego sus labios y yendo el poco camino a las esposas, alzando sus brazos, y viendo por primera vez la cara de dolor de Kagome, al tener que encadenarlo nuevamente.

—Vendré mañana, lo prometo, Inuyasha. —Dijo luego de guardar el manojo de llaves, en el saco de siempre.

—Te esperare y no lo olvides… Te amo, mi princesa—Dijo y se dieron un último beso.

—Yo igual, te amo y vendré mañana—Dijo luego del beso, teniendo que marcharse dolorosamente.

Kagome se puso la capa nuevamente, viendo a la salida apenas a Bankotsu, sin ver la sombra de maldad que observaba de lejos a ambos y quien vio la llegada de los amantes. Corrió por el pasillo de siempre, sin tener que cambiar su camino, subió las escaleras y finalmente llego a su habitación, que tenía llave, para luego tener que cambiarse y acostarse, quedando en su memoria la primera de tantas noches de amor, que quería junto con su amado Inuyasha, quien pensaba en ella, en la dolorosa oscuridad.

* * *

Hola, hola de nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y tratare de actualizar digamos... mmm... pude que dentro de una semana, 3 o 4 días a mas tardar.

No si es clara prueba e a ver mejorado d¡mi manera de escribir con este fic, espero se así, no lo se, ustedes tiene la opinion final.

Mientras lo escribia, fui mi propia beta, tratando de correjir las palabras, cambiar algunas por otras, pulirlo digamos, para que sea bueno.

Nos leemos y gracias.

30/09/2013


	4. Maldad

_Hola espero que no me os matéis luego, pero tarde temprano tendría que hacer esta parte de la historia._

_Disfrutéis no más, vine rápido con el capítulo, es que me inspire mucho para hacerlo, me gusta mucho mi nueva historia._

* * *

**Varios días después**

Un nuevo día esperado había llegado para Kagome e Inuyasha, quienes iban rumbo a su ahora, lugar secreto, donde harían lo que quisieran, olvidándose del resto del mundo y fingir que solo existían ellos dos, era egoísta, pero para la vida de ambos, ella una princesa y el un esclavo, era justo que piensen en ellos solamente.

Esta vez llegaron casi de noche a su lugar secreto, ya que hubo complicaciones, pero sabiendo que de ese mismo instante que llegaban hasta el momento que tenían que irse, en ese trayecto, el tiempo valía oro y no lo derrocharían al igual que la primera vez, la segunda, tercera, cuarta y esta la quinta vez que pasaban el resto de la tarde, toda la noche y hasta llegar el amanecer, disfrutando de ellos, amándose, mimándose y haciendo el amor hasta saciarse uno del otro.

—Es imposible cansarse de este lugar—Comento Inuyasha, mientras ayudaba a bajar del caballo a Kagome—Te agradezco mucho que vengamos cada semana—Continuo y luego quedo sorprendido por el abrazo que ella, su amada le brindo, para estrecharla el, mas contra sí.

—Algún día, prometo, que será más que este lugar, a lo mejor el mundo entero—Dijo Kagome e Inuyasha sonrió, sabía perfectamente que ella cumplirá cada palabra dicha, no dudaba de su amada Kagome.

—No dudo de ti

— ¿De verdad?—Toco su frente— ¿No estarás enfermo? Siempre me quieres desprender mis palabras, pero ahora tú…—La interrumpió con un beso.

—Lo sé, pero sé que si algún día cumples tus locas, pero melodiosas palabras de promesas, lo harás en buena ley y no huyendo como la peor escoria del mundo.

—Claro que lo cumpliré de esa manera—Dijo casi mordiéndose la lengua, ya que prefería huir, antes que hacer libre a Inuyasha por la ley, paro eso tendrían que esperar a ser reina o por algún milagro su padre pierda la cordura y libere a todos su esclavos o que decrete una orden de liberación masiva de esclavos.

La noche caí más y más, solo el sonido de grillos, búhos y demás melodías de cualquier noche, se podía escuchar, al igual que un sonido extraño, al menos no para Kagome e Inuyasha, quienes eran dueños de esos sonidos, que solo una vez a la semana emitían, en ese mismo lugar.

La temperatura alrededor de ambos no era la misma que de costumbres, sus sonidos, eran gemidos, gemidos por la desenfrenada pasión que vivían una noche a la semana, hasta saciarse por la larga espera, repitiendo algunas veces hasta caer rendidos.

—Un vez más—pidió Kagome, quien estaba arriba de Inuyasha, calmando apenas su respiración y el latido de su corazón, con sudor en la frente que lograba pegar algunos mechones de sus cabellos azabache, al igual que Inuyasha.

—De acuerdo—Dijo el con una sonrisa, amaba que ella le pidiera más, él no se atrevía pedirlo, alguna vez lo haría, pero ahora cumplía los deseos de su amada.

Inuyasha subió la mitad de su cuerpo, pegándolo contra el de Kagome, quien quedo en su regazo, abrazando la cintura de su amado con su piernas, mientras se retorció un mínimo instante al sentir el miembro de Inuyasha, quien la miraba desde abajo, no tanto. Luego empezó a sentir como era penetrada por el de a poco, recibiéndolo con su interior caliente y húmedo, el cual hacia bastante dejo de estar estrecho, para empezar las embestidas que aumentaban su ritmo, al mismo tiempo que el sudor de ambos cuerpos, acelerando tanto el corazón como la respiración.

De nuevo el nacimiento de ese calor en su vientre, que bajo hasta explotar en su sexo, haciendo explotar al mismo tiempo a su amado, quien se derramo dentro suyo al instante, mezclando así ambas esencias para finalmente caer rendidos en la ya conocida capa negra, luego calmar su cuerpo del tanto placer recibido y quedar dormidos ante la mirada siniestra de una sombra, quien no traería nada bueno para ambos, por eso la sombra sonrió retirándose del lugar, planeando su maldad, contra los jóvenes amantes de la noche.

**Hace dos años**

La noche había caído al fin, para la joven de largo cabello azabache, ojos chocolates, quien estaba ansiosa por ver a su amado, ya que por más que trato de despejarse aquellos pensamientos, que la invadieron de golpe, los cuales le decían que lo amaba, con solo haberlo mirado profundamente a los ojos ya haber probado dos veces sus besos.

—Quiero verte…—Dijo, dando un suspiro que escucho aquel hombre que entro a su habitación.

— ¿Un suspiro? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Kagome?

—Nada, no se preocupe padre.

— ¿Acaso me ocultas algo? Sabes que detesto que lo hagas—Dijo serio. Ocultando una herida en su mano, la cual Kagome noto y pregunto de curiosa.

—Esperaba que viniera—Mintió—es un gusto despedirme de mi querido padre todas la noches—Mintió nuevamente— ¿Pero y usted padre, su mano, que le sucedió?

—Una insolencia que cometió un esclavo, causo esto en mi mano, pero este no es asunto de mujeres, es hora de que duermas, descansa—Dijo y se marchó, sin decir nada más, dejando preocupada a Kagome. Un poco más tarde, Kagome se levantó como un rayo de su cama, preparándola como de costumbre, dejando varios cojines bajo la frazada, simulando estar ella en ese lugar, luego se retiraba el camisón y ponía un vestido cualquiera, uno viejo, cogía su capa se la ponía y salía de su habitación, pero esta noche, más rápida que otras.

Hizo su mismo recorrido de siempre y en abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el calabozo, donde siempre encontraría a Bankotsu, cuidando ese lugar, además de que ahí estuviera Inuyasha, pero su preocupación aumento al ver la cara de este.

—Qué alivio que llegas, creo que necesita de tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, dime?—Pregunto Kagome, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que su padre pudo seguramente, haberle hecho a Inuyasha.

—Lo hirió hoy, cuando le ordeno hacer los trabajos de siempre en el campo, no es tan grave, pero se le puede infectar.

—Por lo menos el también salió herido—Dijo ella, recordando la herida de su padre. —Yo lo curare, espérame aquí.

—Donde más—Dijo el, para ver que Kagome se fue y al rato volvió preparada para curar a Inuyasha. Sin perder más tiempo cogió ella el velero y fue hasta donde estaba Inuyasha, quien tenía su camisa manchada con sangre, clara señal de estar herido en el pecho, el apenas la vio, pero eso fue como un alivio para el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

— ¡Inuyasha!

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto el, luego gimió del dolor, hasta ser liberado por Kagome de las esposas.

—Ven y no preguntes—Dijo, sentándolo en el suelo, para luego sacar lo necesario de un saco grande, justo para curar su herida.

—Tu padre mando a llamar un médico, pero al ser un esclavo no quiso curarlo cuando lo recibí y se enteró de que lo era—Apareció diciendo Bankotsu—Además me pidió que no le dijera nada a tu padre, así que si lo curas…

—Pensara que fue el médico, es perfecto, así no habrá problemas. —Finalizo Kagome.

—Los dejo, tengo que seguir en mí puesto—Dijo Bankotsu, retirándose y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—No debiste venir—Reclamo Inuyasha— ¡Auch! ¿¡Por qué!?

—Te lo merecías, vine por ti, sino que hubiera pasado, no quiero que nada malo te suceda… Inuyasha—Dijo y siguió curándolo, cuando termino se acercó a Inuyasha, quien todo el tiempo la estuvo mirando, para luego besarlo e Inuyasha no dudo en corresponderle.

—Aun así, no debiste venir, no por mí—Dijo él.

—No eres mi padre para ordenarme que hacer…

—Eh…

—Así que vendré, siempre lo hare, de eso no tengas dudas

—Eres un tonta.

—Un esclavo llamando tonta a un princesa—Dijo sarcástica.

—Y una princesa, visitando a un esclavo, en medio de la noche, escapando seguramente de su habitación, para estar en es sucio calabozo. —Dijo sarcástico el también.

—Huh, lo vale que haga esto por ti, Inuyasha—Dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo—Además se te olvido algo.

— ¿Qué?

—Nuestros besos

—Ha, tú me besaste no yo a ti.

—Pero note resististe ¿O si tonto?—Dijo acercándose nuevamente a él, para luego besarse.

—Es imposible hacerlo—Afirmo Inuyasha y así pasaron otra noche juntos, haciéndose compañía en ese calabozo.

**Actualidad**

Una nuevo día daba comienzo en el gran palacio, lujoso por fuera y por dentro, miles de habitaciones prácticamente poseía, sirvientes a doquier, campos de cultivo, viñedos y demás, todos atendidos por los esclavos, a los cuales su libertades eran propiedad del rey del palacio, quien tenía una única hija, la única princesa, Kagome, quien no aparentaba ser lo que era, ya que siempre tuvo compasión por los esclavos, hasta llegar a enamorarse y mantener una relación aún vigente con unos de ellos, durante dos años a escondidas.

Pero todo lugar esconde sus secretos, y el rey era dueño de esos secretos, ya que siempre mantenían reuniones con una mujer extraña, la cual la ayudaba desde que el quedo como el único príncipe heredero al trono, hasta verlo convertirse en rey y ver morir tempranamente a la madre de su ahora única hija.

Peo su poder como rey no era abundante y una noche deseo tener un poder único, para ser el rey más poderoso y ante el apareció la bruja como una sombra negra, quien le ofreció de su magia, para cometer su deseo y el acepto torpemente, para pagar un precio el cual era la muerte de su esposa unos años después de sufrir, pero aquel precio jamás existió para él, ya que siempre pensó que los favores de su amiga la bruja, eran gratis, pero no, y tarde o temprano con un nuevo favor que le pida, pagaría otro precio, sin saber que fue por causa de la bruja y los deseos de el mismo.

Sentado en el sillón "Digno de un rey como el" vio la llegada sorpresiva de su amiga la bruja, con la cual hacia bastante tiempo, no tenía una reunión como de costumbre.

— ¡Tengo noticias importante mi señor!—Dijo la bruja, muy nerviosa.

—Es acerca de lo que te ordene ¿Verdad?

—Si mi rey, seguí cada paso de la princesa y tengo bastante información para darle sobre sus pasos.

—Perfecto, gracias al cielo que estas a mi lado cuando te necesito Tsubaki, Kagome anda muy extraña desde hace días y tal como dijiste hace días, sale por la noches y vuelve al amanecer, anoche intente seguirla, pero desapareció por el pasillo de la cocina, fue muy rápida para mí, ni siquiera hace ruidos, parece una sombra con aquella capa negra y descalza a cada paso—Dijo el hombre, frio, de mirada penetrante, preocupado por las actividades de la princesa Kagome.

—No se preocupe más mi señor, esta noche la atrapara, quisiera contarle, pero no me creerá, es mejor que use sus ojos para verlo usted mismo.

—Es ridículo, confió en todo lo que me digas, pero prefiero verlo por mí mismo, solo no le pierdas el rastro querida y juro que te daré mi corazón, al resolver esto, ya que nunca pague por tus favores—Dijo y la bruja Tsubaki se retiró considerando el conjuro de su señor, pero en las palabras del rey se refería a hacerla su reina, pero para la bruja, de verdad era su corazón.

Al caer la noche, justo ese momento en que Kagome fingía estar ya dormida en su habitación, cuando en realidad se preparaba para pasar la noche con Inuyasha en ese feo calabozo, Tsubaki estaba lista para mostrarle a su señor lo que su hija hacia todas la noches desde hacía ya más de 2 años, ya que con enterarse hace varios días que se veían, había invadido la mente de guardia del calabozo, sin que este se diera cuenta, sabiendo que la princesa Kagome había ayudado al mismo, tal y como lo hacía con Inuyasha desde hacía más de dos años, además de estar juntos en secreto y luego de lo que ella misma vio, en el lugar ya no secreto.

El padre de Kagome la siguió, pero la perdió de vista ya que ella entro en el calabozo de inmediato, era joven y al estar descalza hacia sus corridas más rápidas, por lo que delante de su padre llego la bruja Tsubaki. Ambos entraron, encontrándose con Bankotsu, quien trago saliva al ver a su rey.

—No deje que grite mi señor—ordeno rápido la bruja, el rey confiaba en ella y golpeo a Bankotsu fuerte, dejándolo inconsciente, sin que este pudiera reaccionar, para luego hacer un estruendo con la puerta continua.

Kagome estaba por soltar a Inuyasha de sus esposas como de costumbre, pero un ruido la hizo saltar tirando el manojo de llaves, cuando se agacho a recogerlas la capucha de la capa se acomodó a su cabeza, ocultando su presencia, mientras que la puerta del calabozo se abrió.

— ¡Tsubaki!—Era la voz de su padre, lo que la dejo helada a ella e Inuyasha.

—Aquí estoy señor—Dijo al verdadera Tsubaki (Apareciendo detrás suyo) ya que el padre de Kagome confundió a Kagome con ella.—Esto es lo que su hija hace cada noche y contando lo de una vez a la semana en tu entera ausencia—Dijo al mujer, descaradamente, reflejando la pura maldad en sus ojos, luego de tomar a Kagome por un brazo, dando a conocer su cara, que tenía una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, para luego arrojarla en un rincón y golpear su cabeza.

— ¡Kagome!—Grito Inuyasha.

— ¡Tu!—El padre de Kagome señalo a Inuyasha.

—Todo a sus espaldas mi rey, siempre burlándose de usted, su propia hija y este inmundo esclavo.

—Inu… ya… sha—Dijo apenas Kagome levantándose del suelo.

— ¡No digas más su nombre, eres de lo peor, como mi hija me pudo hacer esto y más con este esclavo!—Grito el padre de Kagome, mientras iba por ella.

— ¡Yo cumplí mi señor, ahora usted entrégueme su corazón!

— ¡Eso será luego, cuando elimine a este infeliz y arregle las faltas de mi hija!—Dijo el rey, quien sostenía a Kagome, mientras Inuyasha deseaba estar libre de las esposas y rescatar a Kagome.

— ¡Kagome!

— ¡Inuyasha!

— ¡Muere!—Grito la bruja Tsubaki y este cayó al suelo, el rey, soltando a Kagome, la cual quiso ser rápida y liberar a Inuyasha, pero Tsubaki con su mano no se lo permitió.

—¡Kagome!

* * *

_¡Uy, que pasara ¿No?! Claro yo lo sé, pero hasta el próximo capítulo que vendré dentro de una semana o antes lo sé._

_Sayonara y cuídense._

_01/10/2013_


	5. Inminente

_Hola ^^ ¿Como estan?-Yo bien, espero ustedes igual n.n_

_No se si los escribo muy rápido, pero ya no daré una semana para que esperen, ya que es probable que durante esa semana suba dos, juntos o separados, por eso :D_

_Que mas decirles, no se xD disfruten de mi historia, espero haber mejorado mi manera de escribir con esta, ustedes dirán, mi opinión no influye n.n_

* * *

Al suelo cayo, al igual que su padre, pero rozando apenas a su amado, sin a ver sido capaz de salvarlo aunque sea a él y no junto con ella. Sus ojos chocolates quedaron entre abiertos mirando una vez a Inuyasha.

—¡Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!—Grito su amado, incansablemente, hasta verla cerrar sus bellos ojos, para oírlo cada vez menos, pero no quiso rendirse tan fácil, así que empezó a escucharlo más fuerte a Inuyasha: mientras este repetía su nombre, con la mirada triunfante de la bruja, logrando así, despertar, sin ser capaz de moverse, pero sí de hablar.

—Acaso creíste, princesa, que dejaría que te perdieras este maravilloso momento ¡No!, veras todo, justo ese momento donde tu Inuyasha—Dijo sujetándolo fuertemente del cabello, arrancando algunos mechones, sosteniéndolos en su mano, mientras aspiraba en aroma natural de estos.

—Inu… ya… sha

— ¡Kagome!

—Nunca más dirás su nombre con desesperación, eso dalo por seguro mi querido esclavo—Dijo arrogante, para luego darle a la fuerza un tónico de color negro a Inuyasha, quien no pudo resistirse, a pesar de moverse constantemente y cerrar fuertemente sus labios.

— ¿Qué le diste?

—Buena pregunta querida, lo diré, para que veas que no hay oportunidad de revertirlo jamás. Inuyasha…

— ¡Que quieres maldita!

— ¡Ja! Recuerda todo lo vivido desde que sos un esclavo, ese justo momento donde quedaste solo, sin tus padre ¿Verdad? los cuales te abandonaron al nacer… quedando en manos de un pobre viejo, que quedo en la ruina, vendiéndote justo a ti y los demás esclavos que tenía, al precio más inmundo ¿Lo recuerdas? Él fue quien te compro—Señalo con rencor al rey, quien yacía tirado en frio suelo de piedra del calabozo, ya sin vida alguna.—Pero no todo fue color de rosa, ya que siempre te maltrato dejándote sin agua ni comida, en la oscuridad de este lugar, que hoy alumbra aquella pobre vela—Señalo a la vela de un rincón.

Inuyasha con las palabras entro en un profundo sueño, dejando sus ojos entreabiertos, por donde se asomaba el dorado de sus ojos, para soñar entre la realidad y la fantasía de sus escasos recuerdos.

Era apenas un bebe, cuando sus padre los dejaron sin nadie ni nada en este mundo, en la puerta de una vieja pero gran casa, la cual con los años, seguramente caería. Era de noche y llovía, los truenos parecían anunciar el fin del mundo tal vez, cuando sus llantos aumentaron y un hombre viejo— Menos que la casa seguramente— Salió, viéndolo en una canasta, llorando desesperadamente, enfrente de su puerta, con la tormenta sobre el pobre bebe de apenas unos mechones azabaches y ocultando sus ojos dorados, como el oro a causa de que estos estaban cerrados.

El viejo de hombre se compadeció del bebe, ya que estaba en una posición de criarlo, ya que seguramente sus padres—Los del bebe o la madre— ya no eran dignos de criarlo, así que sin decir nada lo crio, diciendo que era fruto de una de sus esclavas, la cual murió al dar a luz, siendo mentira. Pero algo vino con él bebe, algo que no convencía del todo al viejo, que aún le parecía extraño, era un pequeño cofre oculto entre las mantas, el cual contenía tenia grabado el nombre "Inuyasha" conservando un hermoso dije de oro en su interior, el cual vendió, quedándose con el cofre y llamando "Inuyasha al bebe.

Así los daños transcurrieron, con la muerte del rey de todos ellos, quien había dejado a su único hijo de dos como nuevo rey, no mucho tiempo después el nuevo rey quedo viudo, luego de haber conseguido un gran poder, más del que su padre el antiguo rey, pudo conseguir, pero lamentablemente su esposa murió, dejando está a la única princesa de todo el reino.

Inuyasha había crecido y bastante, era bueno para muchas cosas, más si tenía que ayudar sin saber, lo cual hacía con el viejo que él consideraba su padre, pero las cosas iban cambian con el transcurso de los días, su viejo padre se volvía mas ambicioso, más amargo y hostil, hasta el punto de ya no tratarlo como hijo, sino como la peor basura, lo que lo desilusiono, queriendo escapar sin poder, hasta que un día pensó que el rey seria su luz de salvación, ya que venía a comprar todos los esclavos del viejo que ahora odiaba.

— ¡Vengo por todos sus esclavos!—Escucho decir firme al rey, creyendo más en esa luz.

—Me temo que no son muchos, mi señor—Afirmo el viejo, el dueño de él. —Además…

—Por lo que veo están algo viejos, pero aun sirven, lo que vale es la experiencia, pero por la edad a la hora de su pago, eso no influye—Dijo el rey, sin bajar en ningún momento de su caballo.

—Tengo a un muchacho, aun es joven y sabe bastante, el vale incluso más que todos ellos—Dijo el viejo, aumentando la ira de Inuyasha,

— ¡Si es así, tráigalo ante mí y si miente, me lo llevare con todos estos viejos, por el precio que yo dicte!—El viejo entro dentro del establo, por donde momentos antes Inuyasha observaba y escuchaba la escena de afuera.

—Ven—Dijo el viejo a Inuyasha, quien fue en silencio junto con él, ante el rey.

—Supongo que haz de ser tú, el muchacho joven, que sabe bastante...—Hizo una pausa—Tu bien lo has dicho viejo, es joven, pero no creo que sepa hacer de todo, de igual manera me lo llevare—Dicha su última palabra el viejo callo, suponiendo que Inuyasha tendría una mejor vida, aunque él lo odiaba, hacia todo por su bien, ya que cuando rey viera lo inteligente que era, estaría en mejores condiciones que cualquier otro.

Como nunca supo que le viejo que ahora odiaba, solo intentaba darle mejor vida, el desde el principio, desde su llegada al gran y lujos palacio, fue siempre grosero con el rey, resistiéndose hasta en los momento que intentaban cortarle su largo cabellos sin éxito, dejándolo así.

Siempre era castigado por el rey, ya que fingía el mismo ser un inútil ante este, para ensuciar las palabras del viejo, aquellas palabras que lo definían como un gran joven trabajador, que sabía cometer cualquier tarea.

— ¡Al fin el ese viejo solo intento burlarse de su rey, pero nadie mejor que tú para pagar por el!—Dijo furioso el rey, quien le pego a Inuyasha con el látigo del caballo, haciendo sangrar parte de su hombro y su mejilla.

— ¡Ha, creí que rey sabia negociar mejor!—Dijo Inuyasha, sin importarle si ardiente dolor, para luego ser castigado nuevamente por el rey.

— ¡Eres insolente además, mejor enciérrenlo, en el calabazo, Bankotsu!—Ordeno. Aquel sujeto llamado Bankotsu se llevó a Inuyasha, al lugar que el mismo había conocido, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que el guardaba un gran secreto y era que la joven princesa, la única del palacio, lo había ayudado.

—Tal vez una noche, te visite una luz, eso te lo doy por asegurado—Afirmo, mientras dejaba colgado a Inuyasha, de las esposas de ese, frio, oscuro, húmedo e inmundo lugar, el calabozo…

Luz, la luz que me aseguraron que una noche vendría—Dijo Inuyasha, recuperándose de ese pesado sueño, donde la bruja Tsubaki quería manipular su mente, para despertar su lado más temible, aquel lado donde encerró todo de lo malo de él. — ¡Ja jajajaja!—Rio malévolo, su maldad había despertado, pero no para que la bruja la utilizara como se le antoje.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?!—Inuyasha obtuvo una fuerza incomparable, liberándose de las esposas que lo mantenían inútil.

— ¡Todos esos recuerdos son ciertos, pero la noche que la luz vino hacia mí, esa luz que esperaba al día que el rey me compro, llego verdaderamente, siendo sincera y pura con mi corazón!—Dijo con la vos siniestra y ronca, intimidando a la bruja.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?!—Pregunto la bruja, no sabiendo que el realmente encontró esa luz, que no pudo invadir en la mente y corazón de él, ya que era muy fuerte.

— ¡Acaso no la viste, es muy fuerte y ahora lo veo, esa luz es dueña de mi corazón desde el día que conocí su sinceridad, que jamás ah de acabarse!—Dijo con el mismo tono anterior, siendo mucho para la bruja, quien desapareció, sin dejar rastro.

**En el palacio**

Tsubaki había quedado realmente enojada, no había podido controlar el odio de Inuyasha, convirtiéndolo en aquella sombra que deseaba, la haría a Inuyasha una personas sobre natural bajo sus órdenes y muy poderosa.

— ¡¿Cuál será esa luz?! ¡No soy capaz de verla y sentirla con mis poderes, pero tengo que lograrlo a lo mejor…!—Pensó y saco su conclusión. — ¡Claro Tsubaki, la princesa, ella lo ayudo desde el principio, pero con ese esclavo en el estado que esta, intimida mis poderes! ¡Maldición, tendré intentar meterme de nuevo en su cabeza, sin lo logro, lo controlare solo por una única oportunidad, para luego acabarlo con ella quien… seguro es la completa dueña de su corazón! ¡Pero… puede que también él se transforme de igual manera, será uno de los momentos que desaparezca y deje sola a la princesa, no hay duda, ya que obtuvo ya la fuerza, al liberarse de esas esposas, perfecto, solo esperare!—Dijo, para luego cometer más de sus malévolos planes. —Es hora de ponerle color a este palacio—Dijo y con su magia convierto todo el lugar en tinieblas, haciendo huir a cualquier vida, manipulando el corazón a la perfección de cuyas personas tengan pensamientos y sentimientos de maldad, difíciles de apagar.

Los campos, con sus cultivos, los hermosos viñedos y parte del ganado, fue muriendo por la oscuridad que la bruja Tsubaki lanzo, desde el palacio, para que esta se extienda, pero por suerte para el pueblo.

**En el calabozo**

Inuyasha logro calmar su ira, la cual había sido despertada de un largo sueño, que duro 2 años, pero está a pesar de estar dormida, iba creciendo en este tiempo, siendo más fuerte que antes y sin ser capaz de volver a dormir o al menos sin que el mismo Inuyasha lograra dormirla.

Aun no podía moverse, pero sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, como si de una fuente se tratase la misma Kagome, quien escucho y vio todo, queriendo ayudar a su amado, sin poder hacerlo, queriendo no verle de esa manera tan tenebrosa, jamás vio a alguien así, ni su fallecido padre mostro tanta ira, convertida en rencor, intimides y una maldad que hasta ella, pudo sentir en sus huesos.

—No llores, Kagome… ¡Kagome!—Grito desesperado Inuyasha, ya que ella respiraba, mantenían sus ojos abiertos, pero no se movía y al parecer ya no podía hablar.

—Inu… Inuyasha—Dijo finalmente, para luego ser levantada de golpe por Inuyasha, quien sin ninguna consideración dejo que Kagome viera a su padre, el cual estaba muerto, él se retó mentalmente por lo sucedido, pero era inevitable gracias a lo que esa bruja Tsubaki le hizo.

— ¡Lo siento, pero debemos irnos!

— ¿Nos… escaparemos?

— ¡Si, ahora sí!

—Pero tú… tú siempre te oponías a eso…

— ¡Lo sé, pero cambie!—La sostuve fuerte entre sus brazos y salieron del calabozo, encontrándose con Bankotsu, quien estaba con vida, pero inconsciente.

— ¿Lo dejaremos?

— ¡Decide tú!

—Despertarlo Inuyasha, no podemos dejarlo—Inuyasha la bajo apoyándola contra la pared, para despertar a Bankotsu.

— ¿Inuyasha, Kagome?

— ¡Rápido debemos irnos!—Dijo Inuyasha, levantando nuevamente a Kagome, Bankotsu no comprendió que sucedía, recordaba al rey entrando con una…

— ¡Bruja, el rey entro con…!

—Te explicaremos luego… Bankotsu, debemos irnos—Dijo apenas Kagome.

— ¡No hagas que hable, apenas puede, decide y vámonos!—Enojo Inuyasha, abriendo lo puerta ultima del lugar, para observar todo ese ambiente tenebroso en el que la bruja Tsubaki, convirtió el palacio y alrededores.

La noche se había vuelto más noche, cualquiera se perdería en medio de ella, podrían hasta morir de susto por el miedo agobiante, de solo ver oscuridad. Muchos seguramente, serian víctimas de ella, por causa de la magia maligna de la Bruja Tsubaki.

Apenas si podía verse la neblina y el frio era castigador, que hizo temblar a Kagome, pero Inuyasha no permitirá que nada le pasara a su princesa y con sus brazos trato de protegerla, notando que ella empezaba a mover los propios. Pero un momento se quedaron mirando detenidamente, podían verse, había tinieblas rodeándolos, pero aun así, les era posible llevar a cabo una mirada.

—Inu… Inu… ya… ya… yasha—Tartamudeo Kagome al ver los ojos dorados del brillar en la oscuridad, lo que Bankotsu también vio, no creyéndolo, entendiendo cada vez menos.

— ¿¡Que ocurre!?

—Tu ojos… brillan—Dijo Kagome, sin creerlo, cuando una luz hizo que Inuyasha soltara involuntariamente a Kagome, la cual termino en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que él era envuelto en esa luz, que ilumino la noche en un segundo, hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

— ¡Tuve la sospecha de que sucedería, ahora si tú no podrás escapar de mi princesa!—Dijo Tsubaki detrás de ella y Bankotsu, quien poco a poco iba siendo manipulado por la bruja.

— ¿¡Que hiciste con Inuyasha!? ¡Bankotsu!—Grito Kagome, al ser fuertemente levantada por él, quien tenía sus ojos inmersos en sombra, haciéndole saber a ella, que era controlado por la bruja.

— ¡No hay tiempo mi esclavo, espósala dentro del calabozo y luego retírate!—Ordeno al ahora fiel esclavo que poseía. La bruja fue junto con Bankotsu (Quien llevaba consigo a Kagome, quien por más que intentaba huir de él, no podía, era inútil) dentro del calabozo, donde arreglo con su magia las esposas, las cuales estaban dobladas, para que luego de encadenar a la princesa, ninguna llave, incluso la ahora fuerza de Inuyasha, pudieran liberarla, hasta que esta muera, en el mismo lugar donde dolorosamente, miles de noches, encadenaba a su amada, solo para tapar sospechas de la compañía que ella le hacía, a la espera del amanecer.

* * *

_Que mala soy con este fic, no por la escritura (Eso creo) me refiero a la maldad que lo abunda, la razón, yo también tengo maldad dentro, todos las poseemos y contra eso no hay nada que hacer, eso hasta que llegue algo o alguien que te la duerma, como a Inuyasha ¿No?_

_Bueno ahorita si me voy, nos vemos y espero que no me de lata y mucho coraje al escribir tanta maldad y la historia en general, por que por ahora os aseguro una cosa, no sera todo color de rosa, tal vez violeta xD -¿Que tiene que ver verdad? :3_

_Sayonara y cuidense._

_03/10/2013_

_Pd: Creo que el largo de los capítulos estan bien, pero si desean mas largo, solo avísenme no tendré problema, ya que cuando escribo corto forzosamente, pro que sino sigo y sigo alargandolo._


	6. Tu lugar

_Hola ^^ lamento ser muy mala con el fic nuevamente, hay mucha maldad, pero me gusta, es algo diferente XD, lo lamento igual por ustedes, pero las ideas invaden mi mente y bueno, no quiero, no debo y no puede evitarlas. Como siempre os espero que les gustéis n.n_

* * *

**Días después**

Los días se volvieron, pesados, dolorosos, sedientos, cada vez que pasaba un día la bruja iba al calabozo y se la desquitaba con ella, quien podría a verse vuelto masoquista, ya que añoraba estar en ese lugar, su lugar, el de su amado Inuyasha. Siempre quiso saber que se sentía estar ahí, esposada, con sus brazos seguramente cansados de estar colgados prácticamente. También quiso sentir el dolo de él, ya que tarde o temprano siempre él tendría que volver a estar ahí, justo en ese momento doloroso para ella, donde debería encadenarlo nuevamente.

Su cara estaba algo sucia, pálida y apenas con un camino de sangre seca, que bajaba desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su mentón, pasando por la curvatura de su cuello hasta perderse entre medio de su pecho, acompañando a su ya no vestido delicado, que ahora estaba maltratado, como el de una esclava que tantas veces habrá visto. Hacia días que Inuyasha desapareció, que esa luz brillante lo hizo desaparecer, tenía la esperanza de que el viniera por ella, pero días pasaron y nada se sabía, Tsubaki estaba realmente molesta ya que deseaba que el viniera para terminar con sus planes.

Bankotsu estaba bajo su control y no podía volverlo a la normalidad, por más que le hablaba y pedirle desesperadamente que la soltara, al momento de que la bruja se iba, él no le respondía, solo miraba fijo hacia la pared, solo podía ver los ojos de este, cuando la bruja ordenaba que la castigara, ya que decía— ¡Es por tu causa que no puede terminar mis planes!—Gritaba siempre.

— ¿Dónde estás Inuyasha?—Se preguntó una noche, ya que al caer esta, siempre recordaba a Inuyasha. — ¡Sera mejor que regreses o me enamorare de tu lugar!—Grito en broma, en medio de la soledad.

—De nada sirve que grites, es probable que mueres antes de que venga por ti—Dijo la bruja, apareciendo de repente.

— ¡Mejor así! ¡Porque cuando vea que me dejaste morir aquí, justo en su lugar, en enfurecerá más y te la veras negras bruja!—Desafío Kagome.

— ¿De verdad lo creer princesa? Eso lo veremos, ya que si mueres, será tu remplazo, uno perfecto, mientras lleve esta capa puesta—Rio victoriosa la bruja, mostrándole a Kagome su capa. — ¿O acaso olvidas la leyenda del castillo?

— ¿La leyenda… tu?

—Sí, la conozco perfectamente, más detallada, claro, ya que solo conoces la versión aventurera y amorosa de ella. Te la contare y así dejaras de desafiarme, querida princesa. —La bruja se silenció y empezó, Kagome siempre deseo oírla completa, ay que sabía por un libro que la versión completa la conocía la persona que vivió la historia, la cual supuestamente había muerto. —Hace muchos años, cuando ni tu e Inuyasha, habían nacido, incluso ni tu padre y su padre, habían nacido, este palacio era gobernado por una joven princesa, al igual que tú, ingenua, bondadosa, muy enamorada, pero no precisamente de un esclavo, de otro príncipe con el cual ella se casó y ambos fueron reyes, pero este la traiciono, ya que desde el principio todo fue una trampa, ella dejo de ser una reina, ingenua, bondadosa, enamorada (Ya que antes era una ingenua, bondadosa, enamorada princesa), se llenó de maldad, una maldad que la satisfacía bastante e intento matar al rey que la engaño, quien la quería matar primero y lo consiguió, todo por a ver creído nuevamente en sus palabras como toda una ingenua, muriendo, pero su alma no se fue en paz y pudo ser testigo de que rey se había casado al poco tiempo con otra, que no merecía ser reina.

El alma de la reina muerta, la cual era un alma muy maligna se resignó a irse, aun amaba al rey a pesar de eso o al menos eso parecía, ya que ese falso amor aun latente, hizo que la reina tuviera la oportunidad de volver solo un día a la vida, pero ese día se alargó, porque la maldad que tenía su alma, creció aún más al vivir una vez más, siendo imposible que se fuera a descansar en paz y empezó a atormentar al reino completo, utilizando una capa negra, corriendo todas la noches por los pasillos del palacio, así la actual reina murió, pero dejo a un heredo, el único, pero este había nacido con una maldición que la reina difunta le dio al momento de revivir, convirtiéndose en una bruja, esa maldición consistía en que siempre habría un heredo al trono, pero esta tuvo una grita con al final se rompió…

— ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Dime bruja!

—Al momento de nacer tu padre, estando aún vivo su hermano, pero su este murió, dejando a tu padre como el único heredero, yo me encargue de que la maldición siga matando a tu tío, fue un deseo que tu padre me pidió inconsciente, además de muchos otros, pero él nunca supo el precio, pero eso era inconsciente. Tu padre deseo más poder, ser el máximo gobernador, como ninguno otro fue, y así lo hice, pero me pago con otra vida de nuevo… ¡Con tu madre, jamás lo supo, ni lo sabrá!—Dijo malvada, orgullosa de todo lo que hizo. — ¡Volveré a ser dueña de todo esto, como jamás tuve que haber dejado de serlo!—Dijo y desapareció.

—M-mi madre…—Balbuceo Kagome, para luego comenzar a llorar y pensar en una sola persona—Inuyasha, te necesito, te extraño, espero que volvamos a estar juntos—Dijo, tratando de calmarse, pero le era imposible.

**Hace dos años**

Elegante a la vez sencilla, pura, hermosa, brillante, solo para un evento nocturno, algo único tal vez en el mundo entero, cuantas princesas y esclavos tendrían noches como la de ella; Una princesa y él; Un esclavo. En el mundo no eran los únicos de esa clase, pero no todos tenían una noche especial, una noche, donde la joven princesa corría descalza, por los pasillos de un palacio, con un largo vestido, y una capa negra, como un fantasma, solo para pasar la noche al lado de su amado, al cual en ese mismo momento, los separaba una puerta de hierro.

—Cada día que pasa, estas más ansiosa de visitarlo

—Hoy es más especial, ya hace un mes.

—Todos los días son como estés, con la diferencia de que va en aumento su entusiasmo, Kagome.

—Es solo que… no quiero saltarme un día y a veces pienso que lo olvidare, que llegara la noche y solo dormiré como todos en el palacio, para luego arrepentirme de mi olvido y pensar que Inuyasha paso de nuevo, otra noche encadenado, solo en la oscuridad—Dijo, bajando lentamente su emoción, cogió el velero y avanzo lentamente por el pasillo, hasta la puerta de hierro, la abrió y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su amado, su cuerpo recargo de emoción.

—Kagome…—Ella corrió (No era mucho, pero para ambos lo era) lo abrazo, alzando sus brazos para liberarlo de las esposas, siendo tomándola por él, Inuyasha, entre sus brazos, quien se sintió confortable al tener el cuerpo cálido de Kagome, contra el suyo, besándola, hasta acabar y mirarla, escondiendo una alegría infinita en su, cuerpo, corazón, mente y alma, una alegría que alguna vez la sacaría, para mostrársela a su amada.

— ¡Ya hace un mes que estamos juntos!—Dijo agitada, siendo brusca al abrazarle y regalarle más de ese cálido contacto.

— ¿De verdad? Me es imposible contar los días aquí dentro—Dijo Inuyasha.

—L-lo lamento, al veces olvido esa parte—Dijo ella, entristeciéndose por Inuyasha, quien no le gusto que Kagome cambiara de una gran sonrisa a una gran depresión. La tomo del mentón y la miro a la cara, depositando un beso en sus labios.

—No es tu culpa, ya haces mucho, peligrosa e infaltablemente vienes cada noche desde hace un mes, a verme, liberándome de esas malditas esposas, apartando la oscuridad y regalándome el calor de tu cuerpo—Dijo el, para abrazarla de nuevo y besar su cabeza, a lo cual Kagome sonrió, y él lo noto, imitándola.

—Inu… yasha…—Dijo ella, tentándose con él, ya que beso su pecho, queriéndolo hacer debajo de esa camisa que el traía puesta. —Podríamos festejarla este mes, haremos nuestras propia fiesta, mejor de la que hace mi padre en el palacio.

—K-Kagome… espero, no juegues con eso…—Dijo, sintiendo sus suaves labios, subiendo desde su abdomen, al mismo tiempo que subía su camisa, pero antes de que Kagome se deshiciera de ella, la detuvo, sujetándola de las muñecas, para besarla. —Solo hasta aquí, no más, este lugar no es el correcto—El sabia a donde ella quería llegar, pero no le regalaría una noche de amor en ese lugar tan horrible.

—Lo entiendo, pero al menos sé que llegado el momento… no me rechazaras—Dijo contenta, sonriéndole. Para seguir disfrutando de la noche, que le daría la bienvenida a un nuevo amanecer, para irse dolorosamente de ese lugar, dejando a su amado, tal y como estaba al momento de llegar.

**Presente**

Se había quedado dormida, nuevamente, despertando de golpe, con lágrimas cayendo, al soñar con los momentos vividos con Inuyasha en ese lugar, hacía varias noches que pasaba eso, le sorprendía que pudiera dormir con tanta tranquilidad en ese lugar.

—Amaneció ya, es extraño, pero esta vez como hace días, no debe irme y dejar a Inuyasha aquí, debo quedarme, ya que ahora yo ocupo su lugar.—Dijo, pensando aún más en Inuyasha.—¡Ya te lo advertí, vuelve o me quedare con tu lugar!—Grito al aire, sintiéndose estúpida al gritar a la nada, al menos eso creía ella.

— ¡Sera mejor que mueras cuanto antes, ya te estas volviendo loca princesa, eso me alegra!

— ¡Tan temprano, creí que el día no era para brujas!—Dijo sarcástica Kagome— ¡Reina de las noches hundidas en tinieblas!—Dijo con el mismo tono, lo que molesto a la bruja.

—¡Ahora callaras princesa!—Grito Tsubaki y apretó fuerte las esposas, contra las muñecas de Kagome, quien grito desgarradamente, al sentir como su piel se quemaba, para luego desmayarse, caer en un profundo sueño, mientras la bruja sonreía malévolamente, al ver gotas de la sangre de Kagome, caer en el piso del calabozo.

— ¡Pronto morirás, tu amado esclavo no llegara, no te salvara, como esperas, lo prometo princesa!—Dijo desapareciendo con su magia, para aparecer en el palacio, el cual ya no era el mismo.

Todas las paredes estaban negras, las grandes cortinas de los ventanales estaban del mismo modo, ocultando hasta la mínima luz del día, para que no se asomó en el tenebroso palacio, adecuado para los gustos oscuros de la bruja Tsubaki, quien reposaba sobre almohadones, a la espera de la muerte de la princesa, para así finalmente esperar a Inuyasha, y concretar sus planes.

—¡Pronto, muy pronto dejaras este mundo, más tiempo no soportaras en ese lugar, además, si Inuyasha llega a rescatarte, no podrá abrir, ni siquiera doblar esa esposas, ya que solo podrá hacerse cuando tu mueres princesa!—Cerro los ojos—Pero sería interesante ver como Inuyasha observa tu muerte, sin poder hacer nada, impotente, aumentando su ira, lo cual me beneficiara bastante, para que pierda su corazón completamente.—Así esta se durmió, ya que parte de todo lo que quería lo tenía, solo le faltaba algo más, así que no tenía razón para quedarse despierta y andar preocupándose.

**Esa noche**

Otra noche más, con las tinieblas de la bruja que volvían, con Inuyasha que no aparecía, con Kagome ocupando su lugar ahora, la cual aun permanecía dormida desde el amanecer, porque solo soñar le daba paz, la cual no tenía al estar despierta, debilitándola más, por eso, su sueño no era malo y más, al estar soñando con su amado, quien no estaba ni tan lejos, ni tan cerca, pero pronto vendría a por ella, de eso no había duda.

Lejos del palacio, lejos del bosque que este tenía cercanamente, en un lugar donde varios árboles y demás morían con cada noche de tinieblas, causadas por la bruja, en medio de la nada, donde la soledad lo rodeaba, nadie se encontraba a su alrededor, la cabeza dolía fuertemente, cuando de pronto recordó— ¡Kagome!—Grito, buscando su respuesta, diciéndole "Aquí estoy", correr, tropezarse tal vez, hasta tomarla entre sus brazo y estrecharla contra sí, junto con un beso lleno de pasión, pero no, nadie estaba allí con él, ni siquiera su amada, lo que le preocupo. — ¡Maldición! ¿¡Donde estas Kagome!?

* * *

_Bueno, hasta le próximo, perdón por haberlos tenido (Seguramente) ahí con la desaparición de Inuyasha, tenía planeado hacerlo aparecer desde el principio, ya que lo empecé el capítulo con esta parte;_ en un lugar donde varios árboles y demás morían con cada noche de tinieblas, causadas por la bruja, en medio de la nada, donde la soledad lo rodeaba, nadie se encontraba a su alrededor, la cabeza dolía fuertemente, cuando de pronto recordó— ¡Kagome!—

Pero lo deje justo así, escribiendo antes de esa parte y cuando fi llegando con todo los escrito, le agregue algo más hasta que quedo así;

Lejos del palacio, lejos del bosque que este tenía cercanamente, en un lugar donde varios árboles y demás morían con cada noche de tinieblas, causadas por la bruja, en medio de la nada, donde la soledad lo rodeaba, nadie se encontraba a su alrededor, la cabeza dolía fuertemente, cuando de pronto recordó— ¡Kagome!—Grito, buscando su respuesta, diciéndole "Aquí estoy", correr, tropezarse tal vez, hasta tomarla entre sus brazo y estrecharla contra sí, junto con un beso lleno de pasión, pero no, nadie estaba allí con él, ni siquiera su amada, lo que le preocupo. — ¡Maldición! ¿¡Donde estas Kagome!?

Eso es todo, nos leemos u gracias por sus comentarios :D

Sayonara

06/10/2013


	7. Hechizo

_Hola, espero no haber tardado mucho con actualizar este fic, como siempre disfrútenlo ya que a mi criterio, no se el de ustedes, es el mejor fic que pude haber escrito n.n_

* * *

Sus muñecas quemaban, no entendía de que lugar su amado saco fuerzas, para estar allí, encadenado, cada noche, durante dos años— ¿Cómo era posible?—Se preguntó y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, perdiéndose dentro del escote de su vestido, gastado y sucio. Hacía tiempo Tsubaki se había marchado, dejándola sola, en medio de esa oscuridad, sin ni siquiera una gota de luz, ganando tristeza y miedo. —Deseo verte, solo una vez más, Inuyasha—Dijo, cerrando sus ojos, para tener más oscuridad, sin ser capaz de dormir, que en su situación, era lo más hermoso.

Ya hacia un día que caminaba sin rumbo, algo lastimado, sucio, con sed y hambre, pero solo deseaba encontrar a Kagome, todo el tiempo gritaba su nombre, pero ella no le respondía. El día no existía para él, ya que solo despertaba de noche, sin ser capaz de recordar algo, desde ya hace un día. — ¡Maldita bruja!—Grito, pero nadie más que él, oiría sus maldiciones. — ¿¡Que es lo que sucede!? ¡Kagome!—Pero nadie escuchaba, hasta que una débil luz apareció en medio de la tenebrosa nada, la cual lo rodeaba, a cada paso, perdido, que lograba dar.

La luz era cada vez más grande, a cada paso, hasta que pudo ver de dónde provenía, se trataba de una casa vieja, con un campo pequeño de cultivos muertos—Debe de ser culpa de la bruja—Pensó y a medida que se acercó a un más hasta la casa, pudo reconocerla—Imposible, aquí… este lugar…—Antes de decir algo más, la puerta se abrió.

—Pasa, eh estado esperándote—Dijo una vos masculina, desde dentro, Inuyasha desconfió, pero que más podría pasarle y sin dudarlo otra vez, entro dentro, sintiendo alivio, ya que el lugar estaba iluminado y ahí lo vio.

—Totosai… tú eras ese viejo…—Dijo, reconociendo al hombre que lo crio, que le dio una falsa paternidad, para luego venderlo a ese maldito rey.

—Lo único que quise, cuando te vendí a ese rey, fue darte una vida mejor, mejor de la que te di y con tiempo no pude darte más—Dijo el anciano, quien estaba sentado en un viejo sofá. —Lamento el hecho de no haberlo logrado, pero ese jovencita, Kagome, tu amada princesa, pudo aparecer en tu vida.

— ¿Tu?—no sabía cómo actuar, tenía tanta furia encima, necesitaba estar al lado de Kagome, verla sana y salva, pero también quería respuestas de todo y antes de tomar un decisión equivocada, la cual consistía en irse de ese lugar.

—Tu princesa está sufriendo, desea verte como tú a ella y te prometo que te ayudare a llegar a ella y líbrala de aquellas esposas, de las cuales solo, se liberara cuando muera. —El anciano se levantó y se acercó a Inuyasha, quien fue esquivo. —La bruja, Tsubaki, piensa que ni tu fuerza podrá liberarla, pero te aseguro que con mi ayuda, tu demonio interior, se hará más fuerte y lograras liberarla—Dijo, pasando su mano por delante de la cara de Inuyasha, haciendo que forzosamente, este, cerrara sus ojos, captando algo, como si fuera un sueño, un sueño que no era.

A punto de caer dormida al fin, de la nada, una luz apareció frente de ella, la cual era compañía de bruja, quien no estaba de muy buen humor. — ¡Veo que no está! ¡Pronto tendrás que morir! ¡El no llegara a ti! ¡Aunque lo haga, no podrá liberarte, solo cuando des tú último respiro, cuando tu último latido se escuche, en ese momento, cuando tu piel este blanca como cadáver y tus ojos cerrados estén! ¡Ahí sí, sí, podrá liberarte!—Dijo a los gritos, muy furiosa, sabiendo que una presencia, mala para ella, la bruja, invadía el calabozo.

— ¿¡Que es lo quieres con nosotros!?—Se atrevió a preguntar Kagome.

—A ti muerta y tu amado, quiero que él sea mío, solo mío, por siempre, pero con tigo en el camino, será imposible, salvo por un obstáculo, que hay para ambos, ustedes—La bruja hizo una pausa, Kagome la miro con desprecio y continuo—Eso que le di de beber, es una pócima, la cual creo un alma extra dentro de Inuyasha, una alma, creada por la maldad dormida de él, tú la dormiste, pero gracias a esa poción, despertó y se convirtió en un alma más, un alma que desea ese cuerpo, todo ese cuerpo. Pero en un momento determinado, esta despertara, solo un momento, y yo deseo que despierte para siempre, así estará a mi lado, siempre, pero que tú sigas viva, me impide que eso pase.

— ¡Inuyasha vendrá, o veras y nos iremos juntos! ¡Lejos de ti!—Dijo Kagome, con todas sus fuerzas, pero la bruja enojo y le pego una cachetada, la cual tan fuerte que este desmayo.

— ¡No! ¡Kagome!—Grito Inuyasha, quien veía todo, pero dejo de ver, cuando abrió los ojos y repentinamente, el anciano, estaba sentado nuevamente.

— ¿C-cómo?

—Cámbiate, no querrás que tu princesa te vea con la ropa más maltratada de lo habitual—Dijo este, señalando un cambio de ropa, pantalón y camisa, que estaban en una silla. Sin saber por qué, no lo dudo y enseguida se cambió. —Hace tiempo morí, pero mi alma, es tu única salvación, por el momento, Inuyasha—Dijo y se acercó en un flash a Inuyasha, entregándole un cajita, que tenía su nombre "Inuyasha" —Lo que hay dentro, por el momento, te ayudara, ahora solo camino hacia el amanecer y estarás con tu amada, cuando lo encontré entre tus ropas de bebe, lo vendí, ya que era de oro, pero luego, que te vendiera a ti, fui a recuperarlo, así fue como morí…—Dijo y desapareció.

—Pronto esteremos juntos, Kagome…—Dijo y al salir, vio luz, estaba amaneciendo y claramente se podía ver más maltratada la casa y todo el lugar, que estaba muerto. — ¿Qué significa esto?—Se preguntó, mirando la cajita e inconscientemente, la abrió, viendo el dije que estaba dentro, el cual brillaba, logrando que el oro parezca una autentica luz.

A medida que avanzo, ese lugar estaba más lejos, aún más lejos, y más amanecía, dejando ver apenas, el palacio, que ya no era majestuoso, sino tenebroso, a pesar de ser de día.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Puedo saber que está de pie y cada vez más cerca! ¿¡Cómo es posible!?—De un lado al otro iba, sin saber qué hacer, sabía que Inuyasha estaba cerca, pero nada podía hacer, algo se lo impedía, hasta que apareció fuera del palacio, justo en ese momento, Inuyasha llego a la puerta del calabozo, la cual estaba abierta, junto con la continua, cruzar por el húmedo pasillo y hasta finalmente, dar con Kagome.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Mi amor!—Dijo, sintiendo igual que ella, por un momento. — ¡Vamos, despierta, debemos irnos!—Casi suplico, pero ella no le respondió—Te liberare—Dijo y luego de hacer fuerzas con esas esposas, logro doblarlas nuevamente, liberando a Kagome y no a él, como la primera vez.

Escuchaba su voz, quería ir a esta ella, pero quería mantener sus ojos cerrados y dormir, el sueño era un paraíso, en ese momento, no podía saber si la voz que escuchaba, que la llamaba, era parte del sueño o verdadera, y como nada bueno esperaba ya, no quiso despertar, soñando, soñando con aquella vez.

**Hace un año**

Era verdad que amaba, verla llegar, abrir esa puerta de hierro todos los días, cada noche y estar con ella hasta el amanecer, que duerma entre sus brazos, pero últimamente la notaba muy rara, cansada ya algo caliente, le preocupaba, aunque no se imaginaba que tenía; hasta que un día.

—Kagome… Kagome, vamos, despierta, princesa, a tienes que irte—Dijo, varias veces, incansablemente, pero esta seguía dormida entre sus brazos.

—Un poco más, si, Inu-Yasha—Dijo, apenas abriendo sus ojos chocolates, para acurrucarse aún más, contra su amado.

—No se puede, debes de irte ya, vamos, Kagome—Dijo, sacudiéndola con cuidado, pero ella había quedado dormida nuevamente. Luego de unas par de sacudidas, Kagome despertó molesta, abriendo en grande sus ojos.

— ¡Te dije un poco más!—Se quejó.

—Ya amaneció, debes de marcharte, mañana vendrás, como siempre, a verme—Dijo el, levantándola.

—Es verdad, lo lamento. —Se avergonzó, bajando su cabeza, pero Inuyasha la levanto del mentón y deposito un beso en su cabeza, así era menos tentador, ya que si la besaba en los labios, podría tardarse más en irse.

—Tu frente, esta algo caliente ¿Qué podrá ser?—Como no entendía nada, acerca de esas cosa, jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza, que podría estar enferma, a Kagome si se le cruzo, pero no se lo diría.

—Nada, será mejor que me valla, antes que sea más de día y no me encuentre en mi aposentos—Dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla, un último abrazo, lo encadeno nuevamente, con el acostumbrado dolor y así, se fue, desapareciendo de la vista de Inuyasha.

Como casi todos los días, la princesa, almorzaba sin su padre, acompañándola, sabiendo aun como era, por lo menos, deseaba desayunar con su padre, hasta que se puso a imaginar, estando en la luna, sin querer volver a tierra. —Me imagino, que almorzamos juntos, aquí o en cualquier lado—Pensó, soñando aún más, hasta que de su silla, cayo, desmayada al suelo, viviendo un tiempo en aquel sueño.

— ¡Espero pronto despierte, vuela de fiebre, como se me paso esto!—El rey estaba desesperado, de un lado al otro iba, mientras Kagome descansaba en la cama.

—Por favor, no grites ¿Si?—Dijo Kagome, acomodándose en la cama.

—Al fin despiertas, empezabas a preocuparme.

— ¿Es de día o de noche?—Pregunto.

—Aun no, pero pronto anochecerá, mandare a que traigan tu cena, si necesitas algo, solo toca la campana, una las sirvientas, estará fuera, atenta. —Dijo y se retiró.

— ¿Cómo iré a verte?—Se preguntó, por Inuyasha, quien seguro esa noche y no sabía cuántas más, no le vería.

**En el calabozo**

Ya enterado de que Kagome estaba enferma, empezó a sentirse culpable, ya que podía ser y era, por pasar la noche, todas, junto con él, en ese calabozo, sucio y húmedo. La extrañaba, pero debía descansar y no importaba cuanto tiempo, debía hacerlo. —Espero verte pronto—Dijo, mirando hacia la puerta, con el poco de luz, que aun entraba.

Dos largos días después, Kagome volvió a visitarlo, lo libero, se abrazaron y se besaron, como si hace una eternidad que no se veían. Instintivamente, Inuyasha toco su frente y para el colmo, aun seguía caliente.

—Vuelve.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Dime.

—Aun necesitas hacer reposo, vamos, y no acepto un no como respuesta—Se impuso firme, colocándose, listo para estar encadenado nuevamente…

**Actualidad**

Un intento más y al final, pudo observar como poco a poco abría sus ojos, y sin dejar de acurrucarla contra sí, entre las cobijas de la cama, que le pertenecía a ella, su princesa Kagome, se puso enfrente de ella, mirándola fijo.—Inu… yasha… ¡Inuyasha!—Grito y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—Al fin despiertas, mi princesa—Dijo el, besándola, mas apasionado de lo normal.

—Esto me trae recuerdos—Dijo—Pero… ¿Qué hacemos en mis aposentos?—Continuo, reconociendo su cama, el armario donde estaban sus delicados vestidos y el espejo, donde se sentaba frente a este, todas las mañanas y se peinaba su largo cabello azabache.

—Mejor sigue descansando, se te ve algo débil ¿Si?—Le dijo, lo más tierno que le salió, ya que aun, tenía un poco de su alma, endemoniada fuera y no quería dejar de ser delicado con su amada.

—Es un sueño hecho realidad, estar entre tus brazos, descansando, en esta misma cama—Comento Kagome, con una sonrisa y buscando el pecho de Inuyasha, para apoyarse en él y dormir un poco más.

Por otra parte, la bruja, ese engendro de maldad, deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, entrar al palacio y acabar con Kagome, despertar el alma, malvada de Inuyasha por completo y así, hacerlo su esclavo eterno, pero algo se lo impedía, algo que no sabía precisamente que era, lo cual, por el momento, daba tal vez un día, más de amor, para Inuyasha y Kagome.

* * *

_¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?-Eso espero y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, el numero 8 ya n.n_

_jaja_

_Sayonara y arigato._

_02/11/2013_


End file.
